1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remotely controlled robotic systems incorporating telepresence. More particularly, the present invention relates to telepresence systems capable of providing continuous three dimension zooming capability.
2. Present State of the Art
Robotic systems are progressively being implemented as solutions to problems existing in a wide variety of situations and environments. Some of those environments, such as nuclear reactors, are hazardous to humans and the use of robotic systems prevents humans from being unnecessarily exposed to those hazardous conditions. Other environments and situations that may benefit from the use of robotic systems or devices include medical procedures, underwater activities, and security or surveillance systems.
The ability to remotely control robots or robotic systems is becoming more difficult and complex as the robotic systems become more sophisticated and intricate. The complexity arises from the number of tasks that a robotic system may perform as well as the controls that are needed cause the robotic system to perform those tasks. Frequently, operators of remote robotic systems have a need to easily and accurately view the operating environment of the robotic system as well as the objects that are being manipulated by the robotic system. In particular, the ability to display depth is greatly beneficial to remote operators, especially when sensitive objects are being manipulated and handled by the robotic system.
A potential solution to this problem is to permit the robotic system to be controlled by more than one remote operator. The number of controls assigned to each operator may be reduced, but other problems can arise which are related to the interaction of the operators. Frequently, the actions of the operators must be coordinated to produce a particular result. However, the operators are often separated from one another and are often controlling other devices that also require their attention and focus. As a result, the operators are unable to effectively communicate with one another and the performance of the robotic system is reduced.
Other attempts to resolve this problem have incorporated video cameras either attached to the robotic system or placed within the operating environment of the robotic system to provide a telepresence. However, if the camera is a singular unit, the remote operator is unable to perceive depth. The lack of depth perception can lead to serious complications, especially in the case of nuclear reactors. For example, a robotic system may be used to seal hazardous materials in an appropriate container. In this case, the operator must be able to simultaneously view the hazardous material by maneuvering a camera, cause the robotic system to grasp the hazardous material, place the hazardous material in the container, and seal the hazardous material in the container.
Performing these functions is difficult and slow for several reasons. First, the operator is using more than one device to control both the robotic system and the camera. Second, the camera may not provide stereo vision and the operator is unable to perceive depth. If the camera is capable of providing stereo vision, the camera is typically not capable of providing continuous stereo zooming functions. Cameras capable of providing continuous stereo zooming functions require additional controls that simply add to the existing controls. Furthermore, this additional complexity taxes the ability of the remote operator to efficiently operate the robotic system.
In addition, many robotic systems provide a wide variety of hardware devices for performing various tasks, and it is often difficult for an operator to switch control to different devices. What is needed are systems and methods that permit an operator to more easily control a robotic system having telepresence including stereo zooming capabilities as well as systems and methods for allowing an operator to easily reconfigure the hardware devices that are being controlled by the remote operator.